Looking for Love, Family, and a Home
by Shanice712
Summary: What happens when and a 8yr. old girl steals from a pharmacy and a blond man catches up to her and her two other siblings in an ally. Well you take them home and gave them ice cream cake of course!. CxEs,RxEm,JxA,and BxE T rated now but M rated later.
1. Chapter One:Salvation

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Looking for Love, Family, and a Home**

**Salvation**

It was a dreary day in Forks, as the roads were still wet after the morning rain. Carlisle was on the road again to pickup his wife's prenatal vitamins. In just a couple of weeks, twins were going to enter Esme and Carlisle's life. Since they already had three children, they thought it best to send the three of them off to summer camp.

The first of their three children, Emmett Christian Cullen or better known as McCarthy by his schoolmates, was a total sports fanatic. Since October of the previous year, he had begged and pleaded with his parents to let him attend a special sports camp for the summer. So instead of having their son beg for the following seven to eight months, they made an agreement. If Emmett could keep his grades above a B average or in the 80th percentile and had only three more detentions for the remainder of the year, then he would be allowed to go. Miraculously, he was able to keep up on his end of the deal. So, Emmett headed off to camp to meet the likes of Kobe Bryant, Derek Jeter, and so many more sports stars during those couple of weeks. Each week would bring a new star for a new sport in order to have a little bit of everything for the kids.

Now the twins, Alice and Edward, they were a different story. They wanted to spend the summer vacation together, as an entire family. But when their mother announced that she was pregnant with twins in April, they understood why they were being asked to go to summer camps. Edward was the first of the twins to find a camp he was interested in - Julliard. The school had a summer camp for geared for young children that were gifted in the arts. His parents knew he was a shoe-in for the camp after his audition in New York City. After playing a piece on the piano, he left the whole room in silence. Three more encores would ensue as per the judges request, and one encore he even completed with his eyes closed. The judges acclaimed him a pianist prodigy and gave him a golden ticket into their accelerated program. Then they spoke with Esme and Carlisle about how Edward would also have an opportunity to attend the pre-college program if his music continued progress.

Edward couldn't wait to go to camp now and "finally be around people that appreciate good music and not want me to play such ridiculous things like the pokemon theme song." He also saw the came as an opportunity for him to improve his song writing capability for he wanted nothing more than to compose a lullaby for his new baby brother and sister. Unlike Emmett, Carlisle and Esme didn't have to worry about making any deals with Edward about school since he was a perfect A+ student. However, they did make their son promise them to make friends over the summer instead of just sticking to himself. After promising to try, Esme and Carlisle sent off the paperwork to enroll their son in the camp.

Having finalized both Edward and Emmett's security in their chosen summer camp, the Cullens still had to look for a camp that was best suited for their daughter. The question was, where do you send a young girl that loves to spend her time giving people makeovers, going shopping, and is nothing but a ball of energy? Esme finally found the answer to that question after doing some research - fashion, art, and design camp. After faxing over some of Alice's sketches of clothes, Alice filled the last remaining spot in the camp. Of course, it helped that Carlisle was able to happily contribute a large donation to the camp, better known as a bribe. But it didn't matter for the last of their three children now had a camp to attend. Now, all Alice had to do was keep to the promise that she, Esme, and Carlisle had agreed to. All Alice had to do was keep her fashionisata ways away from her brothers; which meant that she could no longer force them into wearing any girls clothes or have them wake up in the morning with their toes and fingernails polished just so that she could test out a new color.

Right after school ended, the family rushed to get the children's things packed and ready to go. But it was on this dreary day in Forks, that Carlisle had thought back on those past few months of making sure that camp assignments were finalized. He was now at that pharmacy trying to decide whether or not to buy the organic vitamins or an Omega-3 vitamin pack. Suddenly he heard the pharmacist yell, "Hey you, come back here!"

Carlisle turned to see who the pharmacist was yelling at when a small body collided with him causing him to take a couple of step back. It was then that he saw the young, blonde girl with bright blue eyes looking back at him. With a look of terror plastered across her face, he held out his hand to her, but she just slapped it away. She stood back up and ran out of the pharmacy with medicine boxes cluttering her arms. As the door slammed shut, the pharmacist yelled, "Hey, stop!"

Carlisle looked at the pharmacist and said, "I'll go get her and your stuff. Just wait here, and I'll be back."

While Carlisle was running out, he heard the pharmacist mumble, "Damn ungrateful child….belong in a zoo or should be put on a leash like the animal she is for coming in here and stealing from my store."

　His voice slowly was drowned out as Carlisle silently tracked the girl down the alley.

But as the alley cats and rats ran about his feet, he found it difficult to keep his presence a secret from the girl. He continued down the way and found that the apartment buildings and the clothes lines hanging from the fire escapes were making his quest a little difficult since those things were blocking out the sun's rays. But he pushed his way through the hanging clothes and continued to quietly and quickly keep up with the young girl. As he continued walking, Carlisle began to wonder where the girl was actually, and if the person she was bringing the medical supplies to was badly hurt. Suddenly, his questions would soon be answered when he saw the little girl stop where a bunch of wet cardboard boxes were stacked up to resemble a small house. The makeshift house had been taking a beating though with all the bad weather that had been passing through the town of Forks.

Inside of one of the boxes, Carlisle saw a brunette girl dressed in clothes that looked too big for and completely worn out. Even with the distance separating him from the two girls, he could see that the little brunette had a badly scratched up arm with dried blood mixed with what seemed to be dirt all around it. He instantly knew that the girl needed to be attended to quickly as to stop the wound from getting infected. Carlisle then looked past the brunette and blonde girl to see a young, blonde curly-hair boy sitting beside them.

The young boy was looking over the brunette's wound with a worried look on his face. As the blonde girl kneeled closer to the brunette, she said, "Hold still Bella. I have to put this on you, whether you like it or not. That cut you got from when you tripped over the metal fence when we were trying to escape the ACS (Administration for Child Services) gets worse and worse as each day passes.

"I know Rose, but it hurts when you put that cut cleaner on it. What's worse is when it starts to itch real bad afterwards. Jasper…help!" Bella whined while struggling to break away from Rose's grasp.

Jasper calmly stated, "I know it hurts Belly, but you know this will make your arm feel a little better. At least until we have to move again."

As the two of them tried to reassure Bella that this was the only way, Carlisle began to worry. With that worry came a lot of questions he wanted answered. Such questions - where are these children parents, why are they living out here, and how hurt was the little girl? But his thoughts were interrupted when an alley cat jumped off the top of his head to continue chasing after a rat. After he screamed an "Ouch," all three of the children turned to see where the noise had came from. When they didn't see anyone at first, the two blondes curled up together in front of the brunette. Jasper yelled, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Carlisle looked over at Jasper - whose expression screamed "Stay away from me and the girls, and nobody will get hurt!" Right away Carlisle put up his hands in surrender and said, "Look, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and I have nothing against any of you. But, I am a doctor and could see from over there that the girl behind you has a broken arm. She needs more help than what that medicine you are giving her is doing. I will help all of you, free of cost, if you let me. No strings attached. Just let me help her before it gets worse."

Rose rudely butted in and said, "How can we believe you? I mean, you almost got me caught by the pharmacist guy in the store when you bumped into me."

As Rose held her stance in front of Bella, Bella began to look shyly look around to see the doctor with her own eyes. Carlisle said, "I swear and promise to you that all I want to do is check out your sister…"

When Carlisle saw Jasper nod his head yes, he continued, "And hopefully you two as well. If that's alright?"

Rose bluntly stated, "Well, your help wont be…"

Jasper cut her off before she could finish and sternly said, "We have to talk this over together."

Rose and Jasper turned to see that their sister was shivering from having to sit in a cold, wet cardboard box. Jasper said, "See, I told you that something worse than scratches. I knew it looked broken."

He gently lifted Bella's arm causing her to moan in pain. Rose angrily retaliated, "And what are we supposed to do? Go into a hospital and say 'Hello there, we're orphans that have been living off the streets for a year and a half now. When some Child Protective Service cops chased us down, our seven year old sister got hurt.' Yeah, that would go so well for us."

Bella then chimed in, "Well, I think we should trust him. He sounds like a nice person, and that's a lot coming from me since I don't like doctors."

"No offense Bella, but anyone that nice always wants something in return. Plus, who knows what he'll do after he patches up Bella here. He might call ACS or CPS. Or even worse, that sweat factory of an orphanage like that police guy did back in Minnesota,"

Rose said while quickly looking over her shoulder at Carlisle.

Jasper quietly said, "Well, I say that we should let him take care of Bella. When she is all patched up, we leave quickly and discreetly. So, let's just get his over with."

Jasper then turned to Carlisle. With his fists clenched and proudly standing tall, he said,

"We'll go with you but understand this Dr. Cullen…as soon as you are finished with Bella, we'll leave and be out of your life and out of your way. Hopefully, you won't have to meet up with us again, and you'll go back to your wonderful and happy life that you had before you met us. Understand!?"

"Okay, but I hope maybe down the line tonight that you will reconsider that and live with my family. We are good people and…" Carlisle tried to finish but was cut off by Rose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…and you'll love us like your own," she then yawned and continued, "blah, blah, blah. Look sir, we hear that line before. So could we please hurry this along so that we can ALL get back to our lives?"

Rose then lifted Bella up, using only Bella's good arm, and grabbed Jasper's arm to drag them pass the doctor towards the open street. Once all four of them emerged in the sunlight of the open street, Carlisle directed them to his car. Carlisle left them to get situated in the backseat while he went inside to deal with the pharmacist and pickup his wife's vitamins.

While the doctor was away, Jasper leaned his head up against the window of the car to think about what had just happened. He thought, "The doctor seems really nice, even though Rose was really mean to him. I wonder what his family is like. I bet it would be really nice to have a family. But he looks so nice. He wouldn't want messy kids like us as part of his family."

Jasper's thoughts were soon interrupted when his felt Bella's head against his shoulder. However, never once did the doctor look down upon the three children. He never saw them as poor or as runaways. He just saw them as children that required help and guidance. Even though he knew nothing of them, he wanted nothing more than to just offer them his home. Carlisle returned to the car after thirty minutes of him answering questions and explaining to the pharmacist that he would take care of everything, and that the police need not be informed of the incident. Once the pharmacist agreed, Carlisle got everything he needed and headed back to the car.

The ride back to the doctor's house did nothing to relax the thoughts running through Jasper's mind. Trust and communication were the thoughts that continuously ran through his mind as he listened to Carlisle explain about what happened in the store with the pharmacist. But then Carlisle moved on to asking the children simple questions, such as favorite color, food, etc. As the car was making its way down a secluded dirt path, both Rose and Jasper could see flickers of a big, white mansion between the trees. The mansion suddenly came into full view after the doctor parked his car in the driveway. Rose and Jasper just gazed at the house's many windows and beautiful flowers that surrounded the outside of the house. Jasper then said, "Okay Belly, we need to get you inside so you can get checked out."

After a couple of shakes, Bella nodded slowly and yawned as she began to wake up. The three of them slowly got out of the car, and they latched their arms together as they headed towards the entrance of the house. Carlisle stood at the front door and patiently waited for them to enter. He then shouted, "Honey, I'm back, and I have some guests with me."

Carlisle shut the door behind them and went to pick up his jacket. The three children just stood in awe at what was before them. They had never seen such a house, and they were just scared to touch anything in fear of breaking it. As the four of them made there way into the living room, a female voice questioned, "Oh, did you get the vitamins honey?"

The children looked over to see a woman with long, honey-brown hair coming down the stairs. The light coming in from the windows was reflecting off of her crystal grayish eyes that seemed to change colors just like a prism would when the light reflected off of it.

Underneath her pink robe and purple nightgown, the children could see that she was going to have a baby. Once she took notice of the three children, she cheerfully said, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's so nice to meet you; I'm Esme Cullen."

The children were so shocked by her soothing personality, that they didn't even notice that she had extended her hand out to shake theirs. Carlisle questioned, "Dear, why don't you sit down and let me fix you a cup of tea so you can take your vitamins. Do any of you kids want anything to drink? Or to eat?"

The three kids shook their heads no, but Esme insisted that Carlisle bring out a slice of the ice-cream cake she had been making for the past two days. She also asked that he bring out either some hot chocolate or warm milk for them to drink. Once Carlisle was out of the room, Esme turned her attention back to the three children standing before her. Rose then bluntly asked, "Why are you smiling at us? Are homeless children funny to you? Cause I don't think….OOPS!"

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands after realizing that she had said something that could jeopardize her, her sister, and her brother's safety. Jasper watched as Esme's eyes widened in disbelief, and he said, "Sorry madam. My name is Jasper. These are my sisters, Bella is the injured one and the big mouth is my sister Rosalie. Ma'am, I apologize for my sister's rudeness and want you to know that after your husband there fixes Bella, we'll be out of your hair. And please don't pity us. We get enough of that when we try to attend school, the playground, or the library."

　As Esme listened to him talk, she could hear a slight, southern accent emerge within his voice. But she composed her face and wanted nothing more than to jump up and envelope them in a hug. The only thing she wanted more than that was for the three children to become part of the family. However, she sat still and calmly said, "Listen, I don't care that you think that. I'm not going to rip out my hair because you are here. Honestly, I felt like the three of you were my children from the first moment that I saw you sitting here. Nothing would make me happier than if you would stay here for a while and allow us the opportunity to show you what a real family is like. Then, if you would like, we could see about the three of you becoming a permanent part of the Cullen family. All I ask is that you consider that because I just know that you three would really enjoy being a part of our family, if you would just give it a chance."

As tears threatened to expose themselves from Rose's eyes, she quickly wiped them away, and her defense mechanism was once again triggered as she sat there in disbelief. Jasper felt a sharp shot of hope shoot through his darkened heart. The part of his heart that always yearned for love and acceptance from adults was overtaking his defensive side as he let a small smile overtake his face. Bella, on the other hand, did something that none of them had expected. She walked over to Esme, gave her a tight hug, and whispered, "Thank you for calling us your family."

Carlisle came back into the room and almost dropped the tray of food and drinks when he saw Bella in his wife's arms. He said, "Well isn't this a sight."

He put the tray of goodies on the coffee table and started to make his way over to his wife. But his approach made Bella stand up and walk back over to her brother and sister.

The kids began to eat and drink what was on the coffee table in front of them while Carlisle and Esme engaged them in a small talk. After they had cleaned their plates and finished off their drinks, Carlisle said, "So Bella, let's head up to my office to take a look at that arm of yours. You guys can do whatever you like…maybe even take a bath. I hear there's a storm rolling in tonight. So you guys can wash up and rest here for the night. Choose whatever guest room you like."

Carlisle then disappeared with Bella. "That's an order. So you two go ahead and wash up. I'll go get some clothes and bring them to you," Esme said while leading a still fearful Jasper and Rose up to the guest bathrooms.

**

* * *

**

So that's it

**Tell me how I'm doing.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVEIW**


	2. Chapter 2:The Unlonely Trio plus three

*****THERE A IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Looking for Love, Family, and a Home**

**Chapter Two: The Unlonely Trio plus three and two **

When Esme finish leading them into the guest bathrooms that were connected to the gust bed rooms as well. She told the to just throw out all of there in front of the their bathroom door while she went find some pajamas they could wear.

After a couple of seconds sure enough all of there clothes were now in front of the bathroom doors.

Esme took up clothes now noticing all of the torn up places on them, some dried up blood stains, and more dirt on it with some indescribable things. It was then Esme just stood there for moment examining the clothing before her that she started to see how much a journey for these young children must have gone through and how they survived it all together at **7 AND 8 yrs old **when what they should have been doing was playing around, make friends, and enjoy life. Not go backwards by becoming adults so young to fight this cruel world.

Tears came down Esme's face as she quickly realized that they couldn't possibly where these clothing again even when she would wash it, it still won't be the same.

She went to the toiletries closet and got a plastic bag out and put the dirty clothes being careful not to tie it to tight cause later Bella's would have to go in there to.

She also got a few towels, wash cloths, hair washing products, soap, and other things aware that she didn't give the children this when they went into their respective bathrooms. As fast as her wobbling could take her she place the things neatly and orderly at the doors and knock on them when she was done.

She then went into the Attic to get some clothes Alice had shop for her cousins Christmas as an early Christmas shopping ideal of hers. She pick up some night wear clothes and some causal clothing also for the morning mental making a list to re-buy some of the clothes she picked up.

As Esme headed back downstairs she smile still hearing the water running meaning that they were taking their nice time to relax and hopefully wash away their past and cleanse themselves with future with her-no-their family. Whatever they accept it or not it's their **love, family, and **most of all **a home**. And they can have it all.

Just when she was done putting the night clothes in front of their and knocking she went in Carlisle office to check one how Bella was doing.

Meanwhile when Esme went there Rose had just finish her bath feeling warm, clean, and refresh with a slight homey feeling that she couldn't shake off. When she got into the room she saw her brother there with an oversize spider man shirt with fitted bedtime pants and soft black slippers. During which she had on a long pink night dress with Disney princesses in the center of it with some purple and stripe pink Disney branded slippers.

Rose sat at the center of the big bed with her long clean blond hair wrapped up in the towel to dry.

After a few minutes Jasper spoke…

"Hey Rosie you know we can't just leave them out there. Right?" Jasper claimed as he crawled into the oversized king size bed with her to sleep.

"Yeah I know but what are we going to do?. They might not allow them in the house but I cant stop thinking what could happen to King Henry out there in the small box in the cold and dark car all alone." Rose said worriedly looking out the window seeing the small spray of rain drops starting to come down.

"Oh for the love of all candy stop thinking about what will happen to Bella's Angel out there. Ooh and what about my buddy Motor." Jasper said.

"That's it we have to get outta here and get them I can't stand it any more with all this worrying." Rose said quickly jumping off the bed and started pacing back and forth thinking of a plan.

"Yeah I know. We'll think of something don't worry out there you guys." Jasper whispered to the window hoping they would hear him through it.

At time of Rose and Jasper thinking of plan Bella was just being finished up by Carlisle of wrapping her arm in bandage then into a blue arm cast she chose out Carlisle five selections he had in his desk draw.

"Okay honey, you only have to wear this for about two to three weeks and make sure to tell it hurts at all or any. But come to me every 3 to 4 days so I could re apply some of that ointment on cuts so they look scared up when it heals. And ost importantly DON'T get the cast wet that would make it worst and we'll have to go through this whole re-casting process again. Okay?" Carlisle explained as he began to clean up.

"Yes Carlisle I get it. But can I ask you both one thing." Bella asked looking at both Carlisle and Esme. They nodded.

"Okay can you get our friends from your car Carlisle. Please??" she plead with her puppy dog face.

"Sorry sweetheart, but what friends did I leave inn the car?" Carlisle asked with curiosity.

"Well me, my sister, and my brother got our friends at this store for free with some food for them and well we kind of left them in the trunk of you car." Bella explained as she watched her feet swing back and forth in the big chair she's in.

"What and who are these so called 'friends' your talking about?" Esme asked unconsciously rubbing her stomach with one of her hands.

"Oh their our pets we got from this pet store that was closing down back in Chicago a couple months ago." Bella explained to them as took Esme with her good hand and directed them down stairs to the front." Yeah they were just babies when we got them." Bella said as she let go of Esme's hand and pulled the front door open.

"Hey Bella why don't you and Esme stay in here and I'll go grab your…um… friends." Carlisle said as he pulled Bella back from the open door and put on his coat to go outside.

As Carlisle dashed out the door Bella immediately remembered something and got up from the coat Esme had lead her to and out up the window that gave a clear view of Carlisle park car in front of the lovely home.

"HEY THEIR IN THE TRUNK IN THREE SHOE BOXES!!!" Bella shouted out to him. Bella didn't feel shy at all with neither Esme or Carlisle in fact she felt that she was finally home and never wanted to leave. But then a thought came to her as she remember long ago of the packed she made with her siblings. That thought was completely diminished by Carlisle entering the living room.

"Are these the boxes Bella?" He question looking at the boxes strangely.

"Yep" Bella confirmed sounding out the "p". She quickly gather the box on the bottom that almost made Carlisle drop the other two boxes.

"Sorry are you okay?" Bella asked softly.

"Yeah I'm alright and so are the boxes." Carlisle applied.

"Oh sorry Carlisle I don't mean to be rude but I was talking about my Angel, my pet guinea pig. Look isn't she cute." Bella said looking apologetic at first then raised up her pet with a smile on her face that could light up a round and spread like the common cold.

Angel was a all white with black and pink feet. She was big almost like a baseball or softball. But cute all the same. **(Pic on profile).**

"Aw that's so cute..." Esme was cut off from getting any closer to Bella's Angel when Carlisle grabbed her hand.

"Wait Esme but not to offend your feelings Bella but did you every gave Angel or any of these pets checked out by the vet." Carlisle asked concerned not to let Esme around any of the pets that could be sick or have something wrong with them.

Bella shook her head and said a soft low "no" as she said to put down Angel into her lap with her head down petting the guinea pig to sleep while she was on the couch.

"Oh Bella I mean nothing by it is just Esme is pregnant and I don't know if the pets are safe enough or healthy enough for her to be around in her condition so I being a little too cautious right with the due just around the corner. But I do feel that your pet should stay with you guys…us. And we'll have to add that to the list for when we all go shopping tomorrow with you guys." Carlisle exclaimed to reassure her.

"Oh well that's okay I forgive you…wait shopping?…your taking us shopping??…with you?? as in a family sort of way???" Bella asked with hope twinkled in her eyes looking at them.

"Yeah of course we are dear, we were going to wake you guys up at around 9 or 10 a.m. to get a full day of shopping done. Now we have more to shop for. Also since Carlisle has the next two days starting tomorrow so more help with bags," Esme beamed with excitement and a giggle at the last part.

"Wow thank you but you don't have to do that for us." Bella said with a little sadness in her voice biting her bottom lip while still petting Angel who was now fast asleep.

"But we are dear so go head upstairs so you can take a shower and get on some fresh warm clothes for bed. Carlisle will be right behind you with siblings' pets to give to them. Whilst I get ready for bed my self. So chop, chop there's a lot of shopping to do so rested up." Esme said as she push both a laughing Carlisle and a spun Bella upstairs.

As Carlisle walked Bella to Rose's door before Bella could open it the door swung open revealing Rose and Jasper's attempted to sneak out to get their pets.

"We're not doing anything." Jasper and Rose said at the same time.

"You guys are not in trouble. I just came here to deliver your friends to you knowing that you must miss them so much." Carlisle said with a smile and carefully handed them each box hoping they got the right one.

"Hey Thanks Carlisle." Jasper and Rose said at the same time again this time happily as they accepted the boxes that were the right ones to each of them.

"Alright I just go to bed then goodnight." Carlisle said about to turn around but a small hand wrapped around his wrist to get him to turn. When he did he saw it was Jasper's hand.

"Um…**-he drooped his hand and look down-** do you wanna see Motor and King Henry." Jasper said nervously in his Texas accent to Carlisle as he walked by the bed and put his pet box on it. Then lifted the hood and grab up his unique colored pet lizard.

"Wow look at him. He's just. WOW !!!" Carlisle exclaimed.

The lizard was name was Motor indeed quite unique with all his exotic colors. Under the lizard's chin down to his neck had orange, blue, and yellow spotted colors. His body between his head and tail was all green with scales with a spiked up on the top. His tail was striped in a triangular fashion with brown over the green. His eyes were black as dark brown. **(Pic on my Profile). **

"Yeah I know he's really cool. He moves really fast. Like once when we were running across this big city highway I accidentally dropped him in the middle where all these cars were zooming by so fast that I could hardly see them. I know I could save him but I still yell out for him. And guess what?" Jasper said excitedly jumping up and down with Motor enclosed in his small hands. This reminded Carlisle of Alice's jumpy nature.

"No what happen?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Jasper.

"WELL Motor dodged all of the incoming cars so fast that you could hardly see or believed that he did so. And climbed up on Jasper's shoe." Bella concluded happily when she came out the bathroom with a pink and blue Cinderella pajamas with her top shirt having Cinderella dancing with her Prince Charming in the ballroom. On her pajama bottom had Cinderella's Fairy Godmother waving her wand with white sparkles all around her wand. She had on some comfortable purple slippers. She was shaking the towel in her trying to dry out the roots to the end of her long brown hair.

"HEY I was telling the story." Jasper said and huffed angrily before flopping down on the edge of the bed next to Carlisle who saw this opportunity to rub his shoulders to relax him.

"Yeah but you ALWAYS tell that story when we insult that small Godzilla like thing in your hand." Rose joked with him laughing as she saw her brother's glare towards her.

"Well if you want to insult something it should be that coco cream puff of a rabid bunny you holding there." Jasper said as he put Motor on his shoulder with the lizard's head sticking out on one side of his shoulder while his long tail took up the rest of his other side.

" Oh No You don't Jasper William-Whitlock Hale!, you and I both know that he ate whipped cream after YOU fed it to him then minutes later he threw it up making his face look sick and his mouth full of that white stuff around it. AND I know that the other reason your made is he vomit all over that X-Men comic book. So HAHA!!!" Rose corrected him and sat down placing King Henry in her lap.

They continued to exchange back and forth about who pet is better.

"Okay, Okay kiddies it's time for bed." Carlisle said as he got off the bed, turned around and saw Bella and Angel who was now resting on her head sleeping. While Bella was under the covers in the middle of the bed sleeping too with a smile on her face.

"Alright Carlisle." Bothe Rose and Jasper said as they both took a side of the large bed and snuggled next to Bella falling fast asleep as once as their head touch the pillow. Motor was put back in the shoe box with the lid left open and sleep in his grassy nest inside. The box was set on the small desk next to the bed on Jasper's side. During which King Henry rested upon Rose's covered stomach and slept.

Carlisle got up and insistently kissed the top of their heads and whispered 'sweet dreams'.

He then turn off the light sighing at the sight before him watching the smile planted on their faces. Wanting so badly that these kids would just say 'yes' to staying with his family.

Carlisle step out closing the door silently and head for his bedroom bathroom.

When he got there he saw his glowing wife under the covers reading a book. She smiled at him and he came over and gave her a kiss on lips and said he'll be right back.

Moments later Carlisle stepped out of the bathroom with only his silk red pajama bottom while his six abed chest left bare. He went over to Esme over and went under the covers next to her. She put down the book and turn off her bed lamp.

When they snuggled next to one another Esme asked how it go to with the children. Carlisle jumped so quick with eagerness that Esme was almost scared for a second before she settled back into his arms.

"Sorry Honey, it's just that they actually let their guard down and let me sat there and talk with them. They told this great story about Jasper's pet lizard Motor and Rosalie's pet bunny King Henry…" Carlisle on and on reciting the events that happen in the bedroom up to his departure when he saw the smiles on their faces.

"Aww I should go in there and take a picture of them that to cute." Esme said as she painted the picture in her of the children across the hall sleeping together.

"Well not to jinx this or anything but I feel that…uh… maybe… just maybe this is the start of them coming to consider being apart of our family. I hope." Carlisle said sleepily resting his head on the pillow under him.

"I know what you mean and me too maybe they'll come on and see how good we are. Bella is starting to anyway." Esme said with a sleepy smile.

With a last yawn they both fell asleep.

The Cullen household was full of hope and wishful dreams of the future. With new cuddly and not so cuddly additions to the family home.

**That another chapter for you guys**

**OH YEAH CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY**

**MORE STORIES ARE COMING SO DON'T COUNT ON A LOT OF CONTINUES UPDATE UNTIL I'M DONE**

**Don't fret I'll still update**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3:Shopping & Explanations

*****THERE A IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Looking for Love, Family, and a Home**

**Chapter Three: Shopping & Explanations **

The sun burn through the windows of the Cullen home bringing about a new day.

Esme woke up with her face laid deeply in the neck of her husband whose hands were wrapped around tightly her lower waist.

'Well this will be quite interesting to see how I'm going to get out of this hold' She thought as her gears in her head started plotting a way to escape the situation she's in.

A light bulb turned on in Esme's head as she now thought of a perfect way to get out of this hold and give Carlisle a beautiful wake up call.

She unhooked herself from under Carlisle neck and chin and reach up as far as she could and gave him a chaste kiss of his lips.

It didn't' take long for Carlisle to soon respond back to action as he quickly return the kiss in the most vigor way. By attacking Esme's mouth earning him a beautiful moan from her mouth.

Both Carlisle and Esme were laying on there sides giving in to each others kisses. Carlisle suddenly pull his tongue out and licked the bottom of Esme's lip then thrust it into her mouth when she moan.

This went on for what seemed like hours before they both broke apart catching their breath.

Finally Carlisle spoke. "Well that's certainly a way to wake up in the morning." He said sitting up pulling his wife with under his arm.

Esme chuckled and said "if you didn't have in that death grip like how Emmett is with teddy bear Mr. Peanut you might have not have one this morning." She teased as she gave him a quick peck and jumped out of the bed to find her slippers and make breakfast.

"In that case then I am neither sorry or embarrass by the comment. Because you can make certain that I will try to make your morning routine sweet mama." He joked and started laughing shaking the bed in process.

Esme turned around and left the bedroom door open. The walked back to her hysterical laughing husband.

"Oh yeah is that so?" She asked with a giggle. Carlisle nodded. She leaned over to Carlisle so their faces were just inches apart breathing one another's air for a couple seconds before she spoke. "So since you want to keep my body which I may remind you are carrying your _two_ future children all to your self-"Her lips were now touching Carlisle moving them with her next words. "Then you will just have to **wait.**" She quickly jumped back from him but before so could turn around back to the door Carlisle grab her side making sure he didn't hurt the babies in any way and threw her playfully on the bed.

"Oh no you don't Ms. Seductress." He teased as he start to gave her wet kisses from her neck to her jaw leading up to her lips.

"Your insatiable." Esme giggled as put her hands in his tugging to like she knew he like it.

Carlisle groaned in pleasure "You damn right I'm insatiable, you're the only one that could satisfy me." He said the kissed her fully on the lips plunging his tongue in the process in her mouth.

"Oh Carlisle…we…have to…mmm…stop…" Esme moaned and giggled.

After a few moment later they failed to notice a sleepy someone emerging into their room.

"Hey guys what going on? What are you doing to Esme?" Bella asked rubbing her eye yawning with Angel still sleepy in nest she made in Bella's hair.

They both froze. Carlisle slowly turned his head toward Bella who as at the door way and Esme rose her head to see her.

"Umm…Nothing at all just… a… just playing." Carlisle explained nervous while getting Esme and covering his erection with one of the bed pillows.

"Really ***yawn*** like what game?" Bella said with a sleepy smile on her face. Carlisle and Esme looked at one another and gulped.

"Well…we were…uh… playing…um-" Carlisle looked at Esme who blushed looking down at the bedroom carpet. "-We were playing…uh…_bed dancing_." He said awkwardly slightly shrugging his shoulders not sure if that was a good answer.

"Really how do you play?" Bella said fully awake now jumping up and down in excitement.

Carlisle looked wide eyed at her but before he could speak Esme took charge of the situation "Come now honey Carlisle will tell will tell you once your all clean and dress for our day together and come down for breakfast." Esme said shooting out of the bed quickly and started to push Bella out of the door to her room to change.

"Now I left your clothes for today and the same for your brother and sister last night for today to go out in. So once your done changing and everything wake up one or both of them and tell them the same thing so we can eat and leave. Okay?" Esme said with a nervous smile as kissed Bella's forehead. Bella nodded and kissed Esme's cheek in return.

"Hey***Bella turned around* **Good morning sweet pea." Esme said with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning to you and Carlisle too." Bella said putting down Angel in her box the couch that was in the room and dashing of to the bath to get herself ready.

Went back into her and Carlisle's room and told him to get himself to gather also.

Esme went down the stairs as carefully as she could in her state and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After a few minutes she already made seven stacks of pancakes, a few bacon, three French toast, and went on to make other things also.

Carlisle came in and told her he already set the table in the dining room for her and came in to greet her and take some of the food in there.

"Wow honey that's a lot of food you got there for only five people." Carlisle said observing the buffet looking meal on the kitchen counter and island table.

"Correction it's seven people." She said amusingly pointing to her stomach with two fingers.

"Right sorry about that little ones." Carlisle said as he bent down and kiss her stomach twice and said a soft 'Good Morning' to them from the outside of the stomach.

Carlisle stood up and kissed his wife on the cheek. Then he took the spatula and told that she could go upstairs and clean herself up while he finish up here in the kitchen and the dinning room.

By the Carlisle was finish with the food and drinks putting them on the dining room table. He heard a loud tumble then a an "I'm okay. And oh yeah Ouch."

Carlisle rush towards the noise which was by the staircase. When he got there it was Bella stumbles to get up to her feet. Carlisle hurried over to the fallen child and help try to pick her up.

"Are you okay honey that sounded like a nasty fall you got there." Carlisle said worriedly as he sat her down on one of the steps to look over her cast arm to see if there are any dents or cracks in it.

"Oh it's okay. I fall a lot ***giggle* **I guess it's great that you're a doctor huh?" She said as she came to sand up but "Ouch that hurt." she said rubbing her knee.

"Okay sweetie I'm going to need to check you so jump on my back so I could gave you a piggyback ride into the kitchen and put you on one of the stools. Then get the first aid lit from there to clean up and bandage your knee." Carlisle said as he turn around bent down on one knee and awaited for Bella to jump on his back.

After seconds of waiting Carlisle turned around to see Bella's slightly emotional and confused at the same time.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked her. Bella shook her head 'no' and played with the ends of her denim jumper Esme laid out for her to wear with a red inside short sleeve shirt and some light up slipper shoes to wear with it.

Carlisle lifted his hand and lift her chin up to face him and drop it down again back to rest on his knees. "Bella it's okay to tell me don't be sacred sweetie." He said looking at he in the eyes as he said that.

"Well no one not even my _**real **_parents ever gave me a piggyback ride or anything that involved lifting ever since the day I could crawl. It's always been '**Hey Bella stuck it up now your to big for that.**'(she said in a deep manly voice). So this kind of kindness and fun is all new to me in the adult to child department anyway." She explained with a few stifles at the end.

Carlisle immediately without thinking grab her up into a big bear hug like he gives his other children and Esme when he leaves or comes back home. He then whispered in her hair after kissing it. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore I'll give as many lift ups and piggyback rides as much as you want." He removed his face from her hair and look her straight in the face. "And don't worry about me I'm 28 years old who going to turn 29 near the end of this year so I'll be strong, nice and healthy to carry you." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead then turn around and told her to jump on his back once more but with enthusiasm.

Bella gladly and with eagerness jumped on his back and lock her legs around his stomach and place both of her hands on either side of his shoulder. "Giddy up horsy." she giggled as Carlisle run around the living a couple of times then went in to the kitchen.

At the top on the staircase Rosalie noticed this hole exchange from the time she heard Bella fell down the stairs. A two tears came down from her eyes seeing her sister truly happy and having fun opening up her shyness to a stranger she only knew less than a day but saw him as her parent somehow. She ran into her and threw herself on to the bed and buried her teary face in the pillow to muffle her sobs.

When Jasper came from out of the bathroom drying his hair. He quickly as fast as he could drop the towel and ran over to his crying twin sister rubbing circles on her back.

"Rosie you wanna talk about it?" Jasper asked comforting her. Rose got so fast that Jasper didn't have time to respond and wiped face of the her tears.

"Damn it Jasper no. ***turn her back to him* **If haven't realize I'm still a big and even though you were 5** freaking **minutes ahead of me doesn't mean I have to answer you. So **back off!!!**" she hissed angrily at the last back then stormed out of the room slamming the door in process.

"Stupid brothers think they know everything…" As Rose continued to ramble and looked angry at the floor with her fist clenched together at her sides and uncontrolled tears still running down her face. She failed to see right in front as so abruptly collided with Esme's stomach.

"Oh I sorry dear I-"Esme cut herself once she saw Rose puffy red eyed teary face. "Oh my are you alright sweetheart?" she asked as she pulled Rose her feet and lead Rose to her bedroom.

After unconsciously complied she sat on the couch with Esme in the bedroom. Esme put her arm around her and waited patiently while soothing for Rose to stop crying..

It wasn't long caused Rose suddenly broke away from Esme's embrace and looked up her.

Rose took a deep breath and spoke. "Why? Why are you guys so nice to us?. We're **not** staying so give it up already and show us your true colors so we can be kicked out and be on our way!!!" Rose yelled at her with hurt and sadness in her voice.

"I'm truly sorry for what you been through and what _**those people**_ out there did to you guys Rose honey but me and my husband are **defiantly not **one of them. If you would give us or even me a chance I could try my very hardest to mend, love, and protect that broken heart of yours. I **will **be** there** for **you and your siblings whether you like it or not missy **cause I'm **not **taking **no **for an answer, You hear me?" Esme said fully pouring her heart to Rose as sincerely and lovingly as she can. But broke out in tears during the means of it.

Rose lunged herself at all completely forgetting her huge pregnant belly and cried all over her shirt. Esme held her resting her cheek on the top of her head.

Esme broke from their emotional hug and said while taking up tissues and cleaning off their face "Okay honey we need to get do stairs before breakfast gets cold ok? Then when this whole day is over we can talk again." As Rose nodded looking to her smiling. Esme pulled Rose to her feet and slung her arm around her shoulder and proceeded to walking down to the dining room.

When they enter the dining room Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle was already seated and the sight look like a thanksgiving feast in a breakfast version any way. With a bowls of fruit, scramble eggs, and more. Plates with cheese omelets, bacon, pancakes, and other selections. There were also different types of beverage there too.

"Wow Esme are you planning on inviting more people because this is a lot food." Jasper eyed hungrily as his mouth would repeatedly fill up with water as he would swallow it down.

"No this is how I normally cook. You see one of my sons named Emmett he eats like just like a cow with four stomach so usually there would seconds, thirds, fourths, and so on with him. So literally a buffet meal and also because I didn't know what you liked so I cooked as many selections as possible." Esme explained as she seat down next Rose and across from her husband giving him a playful wink to fast for the children to see.

"Well okay lets just dig in." Carlisle said as he went around the table grab up different types of food and every else did the same.

About an hour or two later the kids and the Cullens had already finish their food, cleaned up again, and head out to Port Angels for their first stop to go see the veterinarian clinic that was there.

"Okay which pet wants to be checked out first?" Carlisle asked as he finish the paper work and headed with the children to the vet's office to check their pets out. Whilst Esme went to the local PetSmart store and Petco which were on the same block to each other to buy some treats for the pets after their shots and leave the pet homing and feeding supplies for the children to pick out.

"Well I'll go Motor been changing colors lately a little too much for him anyways." Jasper said as he hopped on his feet with Motor on his shoulders in the same position before last night. Jasper walked slowly and consciously to Dr. Quincy.

"Okay now what I have to do is figure out what lizard you have here with the adequate description Carlisle gave me since he didn't know. Okay?" Jasper nodded. "Now if you may put Motor down on the table and…" Dr. Quincy said doing the same description and check out process for the rest of pets. She had concluded that they were all alright and gave King Henry and Angel three shots and extra one for having being around a reptile so not to catch any inflections if he bites. Motor received four and an extra shot for minor reason that were important and the extra one for the bacteria in his saliva that might do harm to the other pets that are not his kind and humans as well.

After they were done Carlisle and the kids with their pets that had whimpers calling their mouth from their shots had headed outside in front of the veterinarian clinic. The children were doing the beat they can to soothe them but it wasn't helping much.

Esme came up and handed each of the children a bag with medicine in it that she saying the guy in the store said these were the best things to take after your pet(s) had gotten a shot or gone to the visit the vet.

The children immediately gave their pets the medicine soon after the pets whimpers died down a little bit.

"Okay lets head for the pet stores so we can give Motor, Angel, and King Henry some home stuff and pet food." Esme said as she pick up Bella's and Jasper's hand.

"Wait why you buy them stuff? We're not even staying that with after today." Rosalie rudely corrected. Esme looked at Carlisle with clear panic on her face like her heart was beginning to break at her statement

"Well, I was going to tell you that since your sister has that cast on and needs close supervision when applying the treatment for her cuts and busies that during the duration of the three weeks it has to heal you guys would give us the chance to stay at the house and maybe see that this is the family you all were meant to belong in after all the bad things that happens to all of you." Carlisle explained hoping that the children will agree with his idea to see that they stay with his and Esme's family.

"No you can't do that. See I knew once you fixed my sister up you'll pull something like this to make us stay with you but that's not going to happen. ***she turned to her siblings and grab their hands* **Now lets go." Rose demanded but as she pilled them Bella wiggled out of her hand.

"NO ROAILE I WILL NOT GO. The Cullens care for more than either of our parents did so STOP COMPLAIING AND TRY TO LET UNDERSTAND THEM!!!" Bella exclaimed to her with so much anger in her voice that Rose stepped back a little from it.

Rose quickly shook her head clearing out the fear and shock. "You little brat after all-" she was cut by Jasper.

"ROSALIE LILLAN HALE, You know better than to call your own **sister **a _**brat**_. Now look don't act this way in public. What we should do now is leave this conversation to be discuss behind closed doors. **Understand me now **_**Rosie**_?" Jasper sneered as he broke up the argument and cool down Rose's anger.

"I don't think so-" Rose was cut of once again but this time with Jasper face right in front of her that could feel his hair on her forehead.

"It _**wasn't **_a_** question or a request **_**Rosie. **It was a **demand.** Got that clear?" Jasper said with venom in his voice and clear rage through his eyes directed to her.

Rose gulped and said with a shaky voice "Yeah. Whatever. Sure."

Jasper backed up a couple of steps and turned around. "Sorry she usually gets really out of bounds especially at the wrong place and at the wrong time. And also apologize not only for her rude behavior but mines as well for you to see how I control a situation like this." He said with slight nervous laugh at the end.

"Look I really think we should discuss all of this at home and not here like you proposed Jasper and continued shopping with a nice clean atmosphere. Shall we?" Carlisle suggested calmly. They all simply nodded and went into the two pet stores Esme went to previously.

The Cullens and the kids shopped and shopped until the stores closed for the night. The car was so filled with bags that Bella had to sit up front on Esme's lap. Even then some of the bags didn't fit so they had to call a taxi to fill it's trunk and back seat up and followed Cullen car back home.

When they all got home and place each other's bags in their room and Carlisle fixed up the pets cages and the children set them in them with fresh water and food. They all drifted back downstairs to the couches and sat down until Carlisle finally broke the silence.

"Okay I know this hard for you guys to talk to us about your past but I just want you know that if your not ready to tell me and/or my wife then you are not obligated to but just so you know any you say in this room stays in this room unless said person says otherwise. Agreed?" Carlisle simplified and questioned. The kids shook their heads "yes".

"Okay I'll go first. I will start from the beginning. My full named is Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella of course. My late parents were Chief of Police Charlie Swan of NYPD and Renee Hale Swan. I was born about a year and half after Jasper and Rose. But during the course of three years after I was born Charlie was killed in the line of fire by saving this little boy from some child molester who going after him in an undercover case. Renee wasn't the same after that, she started to neglect us by not picking us up from neighbors houses, not feeding us to a point of starvation, and just anything that would make it seem like she didn't want to make us exist and die along with her broken soul and heart. Sorry I can't continue you can go Rose too much bad memories." Bella sobbed as she leaned into Jasper's shoulder to cry on.

"Okay. So after a year or two passed a nosy gossiping neighbor spread news of _**Renee's **_"depression" and it got to child services. So I think in a day or two they came and took us away. ***she held her breath for a moment caused it was clogged with tears* **We screamed and cried out to out to Renee but she just sat there in the chair and continued to stare lifelessly into space towards the blank white wall in the kitchen. She didn't even look at us once." Rose wiped the tears from her cheek and eyes and continued. "So after being adopted by families separate sometimes, me and Jasper at the same time but we'd would always go back as soon as we went because of Bella being alone by herself.

A few months later after the adoption place saw that we were not really all that compatible with any kind of family after being return so many times. They sent us off to a crude orphanage that pride themselves on etiquettes of young children. But it was more like a sweat factory with Madame as she likes to be called would beat us repeatedly for not doing what she wanted like chores or not doing well in school. But then a phone call came in and Madame called us all in her room and she told us our mother killed herself. The police founded her dressed in one of our father's old shirts and holding a old picture with all of us together smiling looking happy. She was laying in the bed with the comforter on her stomach and pills on the near by dresser table stating that she overdosed to commit the suicide. We cried for weeks and weeks feeling too broken inside to be ourselves anymore. Jazz you…you should go…go…now." Rose sobbed. Jasper nodded pulling his sister into his other shoulder to cry on.

"When we were their for a couple of months we all runaway together and went from city to town then city again and made sure we got a our education by making up fake addresses and parents but when the school would catch on we would leave the place and go on to the next. Anyway that concludes everything. Oh yeah you already know me and my sister's full name but you don't know who **our father** was. His named was Phil Michael Hale he was a coach of this little league baseball that married me and Rose's mother in their third year of college and when we were born he decided that he wasn't ready to be a father so he skipped town and never came or looked back. So…that's it; that's our story. Children grown adults in less then two years. Bring on the pity." Jasper said with tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Both Carlisle and Esme rushed over to them and whispered loving words in their ears. At this time the phone ringed and ringed but no one wanted to answer and risked to ruin the moment.

After a few rings the answer machine got it.

"This is the Cullen household sorry we missed your please leave your name, number, and message at the beep…" "Hey Mom it's Emmett I'm just calling to check in with and tell you what's up? And that I'm okay and having a great time. Well see you. Bye!!!" the machine ended the call but still no one paid attention.

The Cullen house finally felt a lifted of secrets and pasts but also caring and Understanding.

But question is: Will it last or just destroy both the family and the children?

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**You Know the drill**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Check Out my other story.**


	4. Chapter 4:Compromise Compromise Maybes

*****THERE A IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Looking for Love, Family, and a Home**

**Chapter Four: Compromise + Compromise=Maybes **

After shirts filled with stain tears of long hardship past. They all broke away from one another's embrace and seat close to each other on the couch. With the couch being so small Carlisle pitch Bella up on his lap while still had one of his arms around the other children next to him.

"Well ***stifle* **you guys now know what we went through. How about you tell us about yourselves." Rose said with a shaky voice wiping her nose and cheeks with the tissues that near the couch.

"Oh your right that would be fair of us to tell you our story. Well Esme honey will you like to tell or should I?" Carlisle asked looking at his wife.

"No I do it. Okay so where do I begin…" Esme trailed off thinking. "Ooo I know; me and Carlisle meet when he moved in next door to me in Boston, Massachusetts when he was 12 years old. When his family had finish packing up my mother, my father, and I thought it to be best that we introduce ourselves. So when we'd rung the door bell his parents were there but he wasn't. They had said that Carlisle found it very difficult moving here because he miss home so much and didn't like the city either.

Meanwhile as the adults excused me from grown up conversation to look around and explore their house. I was walking through many rooms when I finally went outside to the backyard where under this big oak tree I found Carlisle with his head down and his short blond hair covering his face and his one knee up to his face while the other one laid straight and relaxed. He was there picking at scab on his knee-" Esme was interrupted by a loud round of "EWWWs" in the room.

"That's disgusting why would you pick at your?" Rose said with a face like she wanted to puke while inching over to Esme.

"Yeah that's worst than picking your nose." Jasper said mirroring the same face and action as his sister.

While Bella seemed unaffected by the comment knowing that it was a long time ago and he obviously had grown out of it.

"Well I was a depress kid going through a transition from a town to a city nevertheless coming from my country England to the U.S. to matter. Plus seeing people drive on the wrong side of a car when you been so accustomed to people drining on the other side talk about very confusing when my parents taught to drive on **both **side, **both **manually **and **automatic which didn't make it any better. But please Esme continue it's gets better." Carlisle explained with a chuckle at the memory.

"Okay so like I was saying he was under the tree picking at his scab and I decided to walk over to him. When I finally got there and stood over him, he neither looked up or acknowledge me. So I got down on my knees to see him face to face. But he was still occupied with that darn scab to notice me. But suddenly before I decided to either tap him on the shoulder or clear my throat his head shot up. It was then that I saw his light green eyes staring at me like it was looking into my soul.

After god knows how we been staring at one another, we finally introduce each other. And from then on me and him became inseparable until he made it officially with a promise ring weeks later after meeting.

Years went by and me and Carlisle was in our last year of high school at the age of 15¾ and 16 years old-Carlisle being older than me by a measly 5 months-when I found out I was pregnant. Yes, yes I know not something to role model and speak so calmly and happy about but me and Carlisle was excited about this instead of panic and scared like most teens would be. You with going off to college, trying to live your life before settling down and have a family, and most importantly the fear of telling one another's parents about this. But we didn't care because with all the love we have for each other created something like this to represent it and we were and **still are** happy for the decision we made to keep and care for our baby no matter what our parents would say about it or whatever hardships we go through. Just as long we shucked itout together we'll be alright.

Later on we eventually did tell both of our parents together. My mother fainted as Carlisle's mother was just in tears. Both of ours fathers just kept shaking their head sin totally complete shock.

In the end our parents supported us fully and even vouch for taking the child off our hands anytime if needed to. But that didn't mean well when the same thing happen again a year and half later in college but with double trouble.

Overall we love every second of the chaos and the TLC **(TLC-Tender, Love, and Care)**. And that's it and all that leaves now is the present**.**" Esme concluded with a giggle.

"Oh and it really helps when your parents insist sorry more like demand that you have a live in nanny throughout your school years. Yep that was one of the compromises for them to fund our school tuition and supplies." Carlisle added.

The children just stared in awe as they tried to process everything that was just said.

"So what… you guys are like in you both are in your late 20s?" Rose said still in shock at Carlisle's and Esme's past and now present.

"More like I'm 28 and Carlisle is turning 29 in November of this year. But yes late 20s." Esme explained as if she just talking about the weather.

"WOW you guys are young. I mean our my was about 22 when she had me and Jasper then had Bella at 23. Our _**father**_ all though was about 19 at the time but still pretty young then our mom upgrade with Charlie by nine years making him 32 when they married." Rose yawned itching to go to bed.

"Before everyone gets even more tired then they are we need to discuss a little of a compromise from early since the air is clear and we can now be a bit more open." Carlisle proclaimed. The children looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay what I would like to compromise is that you guys stay here until…mmm the end of the summer when our other children come back and then you could decide if you all would like to stay or not. Implicating that not only will Bella be looked after for the duration of her injure but you could stay here with your pets, be the first to be with the twins when their born, and most importantly meet the rest of our children. Sooo, what do you guys say?" Carlisle proposed looking at them with hopeful eyes.

" That'll be gr…" Bella was going to say but her mouth was cover by Rose's and Jasper's hand.

"We're supposed to discuss this as a _**family**_ remember?" Rose sneered in Bella's ear as Jasper nodded to the couch to the right to discuss this. Bella rolled her eyes and jumped off Carlisle's lap turning back to him and gave him an apologetic look, looking sorry. Then turn to sat in between her siblings on the other couch.

"Okay maybe it's not me but it sounds like that a long term extension to stay here. Making much harder for us to pack up what we need to live." Rose whispered to her siblings.

"_**If **_we leave." Bella whispered correctly to her sister glaring at her with her arms crossed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to interrupt your reading but i just wanted to say that there a magor important POLL on my profile so please stop by a pick**

**Anyway back to the story :)**

* * *

Rose snorted. "Oh please Bella look at them and look at us. We don't have the past **HELL** we don't even have a penny to our name that could amount to how much _**these people**_ have. So what makes you think we would have a chance at _**this **_life." Rose whispered harshly to her cause tears to run down Bella's face.

"Oh stop it Rose. You don't know-" Jasper tried to say while comforting Bella but Rose cut him off with an eye roll and a hand in his face.

"Oh **NO **Jasper **you **stop it. You should **stop **babying her. **GODS STAKE JASPER-**" she got cut off by Jasper shhing her cause she was too loud.

"Anyways like I was saying. Jazz, she's 7 years old not 2 **AND **she's been through a lot with us that must 7 year olds would **never** get to face up to. So don't try to make me sugar coat the trust all because you want to treat her as a baby a not the adult sized child she is. Cause I'm not doing this and I'm **sure as hell **not going disclosed the through reality that you been protecting her from." Rose concluded in her whisper then crossed her arms tightly against her small chest.

"Your so mean and-" Bella about to say more when Rose cut her off.

"And **your so babied**." Rose said narrowing her eyes at Bella as Jasper rolled his eyes and took control of the situation.

"ENOUGH!!!" he shouted loudly shaking up both Bella and Rose out of their heated staring contest, Jasper moved Bella to the other side of him so he was now settled in the middle.

"This is ridiculous and childish of **both of you** to be acting this way. First of Rose is sort of right-" he was cut off.

"See, ha-ha told ya I'm-"

"Rose I said** sort of** not that you **are. **Anyway ***he turns fully to Bella and took her hands into his and looked in her eyes*** technically I do treat you like baby, Bella but it's not I don't think your strong cause you are to stick it out this long with everything we've been through even with your clumsiness.***he chuckled* **But it's the fact that **we **think of you as our baby sister that we love so much that sometimes I tend to hide things from you because your so innocence and we'll do any for you to have a better life than what me and Rose have. Even though you've been through the hardships with us it's just not the same to see you in **my eyes** as baby going through that not child that's a year younger than us. Secondly ***turns to Rose does the same to her as he did to Bella before* **I do think Bella is right. I don't know… I-I can't put my finger on it but I think the Cullen **are **good people who **could **gave us the life we could have gotten **if **Charlie hadn't died long ago. Maybe this could our blessing after such a cursed life we've been through like our heaven after death where mommy and Charlie are right now. ***Rose tears start to fall. Jasper wipes some off before clearing his throat to continue* **And you know you can't denied it either Rose, you know you feel something for them, I-I just know it. So maybe we could gave that chance and I promise if things gets to complicated, hard, or anything that we **will **leave. Even if or when I have to drag Bella out kicking and screaming to. Remember **we are born as a family so we stay as family. **Nothing and no one will ever change that. And Bella knows this so no arguments on her side" Jasper concluded putting both Bella and Rose under his arms and did a quick group hug tight around them.

"Okay girls we came over to discus this so called 'compromise' Carlisle proposed to us. And I think that we should stay here at least till Bella's cured or until the twins are born to give us some time to see and feel if we fit in. Even though I personally think we do already and it's only been a good 24 hours since we stepped into this house." Jasper declared.

"But shouldn't we at least agree to stay until we meet their other kids?" Bella asked.

"Bells, it would be better for us to know them **before** we meet their kids. Therefore if we find that we **must **leave no other people will get hurt or too attach as Carlisle and Esme may be already with us. So I don't think so. And I know Rose agrees with me too." Jasper answered as Rose nodded along with him on that decision.

"So what your saying is that we stay here till about…umm, Bella's injured heals up or stay until the twins are born? Right?" Rose said. Jasper nodded.

"Okay, I chose that we stay here until a little over a week of the twins birth. ***Bella's face light up with a smile but just before she could jump happy…* Just **until you guys could see that they _**can't **_handle have newborn babies and three children they barely know and keep us as a happy part of _**their **_family then later on have _**their own kids **_come back and we'll be neglected once again. So that my final say because I personally think that they can't handle **eight **children all at once." Rose said proudly with her arms crossed and her eyes closed that made her face smug.

"I hat to say it but Rose is half right; about the eight kids thing no less. I mean how can we get so attention and be love when other people are asking/demanding it also …from the **same** people that gave** birth **to them no less. We can't complete with that and neither will we even try if it has to come down to that. In that case we **will leave **in that split second something like that does happen. And Rose, you can't use you need to always have attention be an excuse either. It has to be important sort of attention not a fat head attention." Jasper said but before Rose could refute him on basically calling her an attention hog and a fat head.

"But most families have more children than that and they still feel love and care for. They even said that they had their first child we'll **still high school **and then they had **twins **while still in college. They never aborted them or gave them up when most teenagers and young adults in their position wouldn't hesitate to do so, so they'll have the life they wanted. Remember guys they did act like Phil who got up and just left they're still here being who they are with no shame or disgrace of what they did in their pass. And look ***she waved around the house with her good arm then settled it back down*** they still we're able to achieve they're goals and **guess what **these perfect loving people need no **want us **to be welcome into their family. So who are we to argue that the Cullens can't do so without giving them a chance to see if they could. I mean we shouldn't don't judge them before we can give them that chance to prove to **us **we're wrong. Also if they didn't know how to balance their jobs, social life and family than they wouldn't have had any more children and they wouldn't have just accepted us in and condition us with the love we always thought was lost from adults to us.

"Take this quote I read in one of the libraries me and Jazz went to:

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness; that is a friend who cares._

**- Henri Nouwen**

They are our **friends… our **extended **family.** Remember that." Bella said with so much wisdom it was hard to tell that she was only 7 years old.

Jasper and Rose stare at her with unshed tears in their eyes trying to process everything she had said. But also stunned that she said what she had to them as if she was the adult and they were actual children.

After what seem like hours Jasper unfroze and smile at her. " Wow I have got to start paying attention to you when you wonder off I the library then come back with a bunch of books to read. But back to the topic at hand; okay Bells we'll gave them a chance **BUT **only with Rose's proposal." Jasper professed with Rose and him hugging her when he was done.

The children broke away from the group hug and used their hands to wipe off their faces. Then faced the Cullens who saw the whole exchange but couldn't hear any of it.

Bothe Carlisle and Esme sat nervously with their hands clasped together, one on top of the other with of one of Carlisle's hand on top of Esme's rubbing small circle with his thumb.

"Okay we decided that we will not accepted your offer…" Jasper began with. Esme's look turned from being nervous to heartbroken at the end of Jasper's sentence. Carlisle looked the same but was ready to protest when Jasper held up his hand to stop him.

"Wait, wait don't go on a verge of tears now we have another offer or compromise as you would say. We **will **stay with **no **type of resistance to you **until **a week or so after your twins are born. **BUT **will make our decision whether to stay or go **before **the rest of your family comes back until but no later than that. And just so you know **if** and **only if **we do decide upon staying **all of us** **must agree **to it or else none of us we'll stay so be as it may if two of us want to stay but the other doesn't we will leave here and **never **come back or **cross **one another again as long as we all shall leave. Do we have a deal?" Jasper declared and asked looking into the eyes of both Esme and Carlisle in pure seriousness in his voice and posture.

Carlisle looked at Esme and she nodded. Carlisle stretched out his hand to Jasper and he took it and shook Carlisle's hand. "Yes and I'll ensue you all will be staying here with me and my family because I know you guys feel the attachment and love we have for you as you dot to us." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh this is truly lovely. Esme said clapping her hands together happily then hugged Carlisle's arm. Bella nodded slowly in an agreement as she stretched her arms out into a yawn then leaned onto Jasper's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. To finally close her eyes.

"Well lets' all get to bed. I'll take Bella upstairs to reapply some ointment on her cuts she has and make sure the cast she has stayed in place and not siding off or anything. Then I'll set her back into her bed with you all when I'm done. Okay?" Carlisle said softly and quietly to not wake Bella. Everyone nodded tiredly while yawning at the same time.

Everyone started headed upstairs and Carlisle gently and carefully picked up Bella and waited for everyone to leave then he turned off the lights downstairs.

After Carlisle was done with Bella he settled her down onto the bed with the rest of her siblings and went his and Esme's bedroom to turn in.

The Cullen household once again fall asleep with hopes and worry in the minds of all. But like many compromise, deals, and treaties always come with consequences never really any way of a peaceful solution…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**Well that's it **

**Oh yeah later on this week I'll be putting up a poll for my other summer stories you guys would like me to first to last counting on the votes.**

**So look out for that.**

**Don't forget to check out and review my other story.**

**Any who…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5:Calmness

***THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!***

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Sorry for the long wait I going to be honesty with you I was simply ****LAZY**** but I will continue on with this so the next chapter will be up ****TONIGHT ****for sure.**

**ANYWAY I also have gotten the first chapters of each of my story ideas on my ****POLL ****so because vote so you could read the story you want first please!!!**

**Looking for Love, Family, and a Home**

**Chapter Five: Calmness**

"Hey baby, So how's camp going?" Esme asked as she put on her purple flip flops.

"_It's great Mom. How about you and the babies?_" Edward asked with soft piano music playing in the background. Warming himself up before he started playing actually songs or tunes.

"Everything is wonderful here and thank you for asking about your brother and sister who are just as fine as me. Only a little hungry at the moment." Esme said as she went over to the bathroom sink and filled up some cold water then turn off the sink pipe.

"_Your welcome. Anyway I have to tell you something. I finally finish the lullaby for the babies and I going to go o the recording room today in camp so I could put on a CD for them to listen to when their sleepy or have to go to sleep_." Edward said excitedly. Esme picturing a smile on his face after seeing and hearing work hard for weeks trying to finish his baby' siblings' lullaby.

Esme then walked well more like wobbled over ever so quietly to back to her bedroom and towards the bed with a the house phone in one hand and the cup of water in the other. "Well congratulations honey, you really worked hard for to get all of that done. But I hope you are at least trying to make friends there Edward. You know even though you have a passion for music it not much of a summer _vacation_ if all you ever do is work, work, and work and have no fun. Remember what I said to you before you left?" Esme said then questioned as she sat on her bed and slipped off both her flip flops and kneed crawled over to a certain part of the bed.

Edward could see his mother now raising a questioning eyebrow with her hands on her hip with a small smile on her lip. But little did he know that she had neither of that going on. "_Yes mother. You said to have fun, play music, and most importantly_ _share that passion I have for music with _**everyone **_that's here because their all here for the same reasons as me which is to play music. Unfortunately for you, you are wrong I have five friends who are amazing. I mean there are these two girls where one girl whose named is Sarah is blind but could play perfect and symmetrically on the violin _**and **_the cello. And the other girl her named is Gracie she's _**deaf **_but she could play the piano just like me but she says she a little inexperience to it than my level of experience which I told her of course is silly for her to think that. Anyway she can also play the flute and a little of the trumpet. Oh yeah and the others…_" Edward continued to talk while Esme sat back on her knees and pour the water she had in the cup all over Carlisle face that got him o hysterically to wake up.

Carlsile was dreaming happily until he went rush of water hit his bare face that made it seem like he was drowning this made him wake up with a water covered shout. S he was gasping for air beside he heard loud laugher but covered by a pillow.

"_Aw mom don't tell you did what Emmet did to Dad again. See now I know where he gets his immaturity from when he plays pranks on us and barely you at times._"

"Yes honey. Now I'm sorry to leave you but Mommy has to **literally **run now from your disoriented fatherat the moment now. Bye and say hello to your friends for me. Oh and look out in the to mail I baked and sent all of you guys two and a half dozen your favorite cookies. Bye and I'll have your father call you back later today." Esme giggled as she tried to quietly sneak away from Carlisle who was narrowing his eyes with an evil playful smirk.

"_Alright Mom make sure to take it easy and tell Dad I said 'hi' for me and Alice and Emmett to when you call them. Oh and thanks for the cookies the camp music instructors usually gives out the mail at meal periods like breakfast, lunch, and dinner. BYE MOMMY!!!_" Edward said as he soon hung up.

Esme set down the phone on the bedside table while slowly backing away from form her husband with her hands up at surrender. Carlisle got up from the bed and started to creep slowly towards her form with a menacing smile like a criminal.

Esme tried her very best to keep her laugher in while she finally got to the handle of the door but unsuccessfully it came out of it' confined cage. Carlisle quickly took advantage of her weak form and pounce on her like a cheetah with it's pry.

Carlisle cage his wife with arms with her back to him still laughing.

After moments of her laughing she had some what cooled down and Carlisle took this opportunity to speak.

"Why my dear lovely wife of mine, am I dripping of unbearably cold water?" Carlisle asked huskily into her ear seductively nibbling it while the water dripped down his water blond hair. This made Esme moan aloud rubbing her legs together.

"I-I don…***cleared her throat*** know what your talking about." Esme answered with her head rest on Carlisle's shoulder with her eyes half closed and half open.

"Oh really-" Carlisle trailed his nose down fo9rm her ear to her then laid his lips on her neck kissing it. He knew this would make her arousal really unbearable especially when or if he'd continued.

"Carlisle please" Esme moaned as he kissed and sucked her neck making her eyes roll back into her head then closing them having herself fully relaxed and week at the knees to Carlisle's seduction.

Carlisle had her right where he wanted. "Now, now love in order for us to get us both of what ***kissed her neck*** we want you have to tell why ***kissed her ear* **you ***kissed a little lower from the ear* **did you ***kissed and sucked her collarbone which made her moan loudly* **wet me this morning?" He finished with turning her head and kissed her deeply and fully on the lips letting his tongue pass through and massage it erotically.

Carlisle did this for some time then broke away and looked her into her eyes with his green eyes darken in lust. "Well I-I-" she was getting lost in his green eyes. " I wanted to take ***cleared her throat and blinked* **the children out to IHOP **(AN:/ For those who don't know what IHOP is, It's ****I****nternational ****H****ouse of ****P****ancakes)** for breakfast this morning and when I wanted to wake you up gently I thought of some other…this way with the water." Esme explained getting complete stability of her voice now.

"Mmmm that sounds delicious but I ratter have you served with syrup and whipped cream to top it off for my daily breakfast." Carlisle said seductively as he licked, kissed, and sucked her neck making her moan loudly. "But as you did say this is treat for the kids so we shouldn't ruin that with acting out my sexually vulgar thoughts." He said with innocent but amused voice as he untied his arms arm Esme and speed off to the front of the bathroom door then paused and turned around back to her with a smile on his face. Esme was so be on shock that she ran towards the bed and grab the bed pillow "Now sweetheart you might not want to ***she raised the pillow back over her head to throw it* **Well since it's like that I'll see you in a few…" Carlisle trailed off quickly as he rushed into the bathroom just as Esme threw the bed pillow.

Esme laugh at herself and Carlisle when she threw the pillow at the door then went over to pick it up and put it back on the bed.

Esme closed the door to the bed room then went two doors across from the room and knocked gently on the children's bedroom door.

"Come in!!!" someone shouted that sound like Jasper.

Esme entered the room and saw a sitting Jasper in the middle of the bed with folded and crossed like when people meditate and his head looking forward towards the flat screen TV. While his pet lizard, Motor sat on top of one of his hands and the other hand feed him a piece of lettuce.

"I hope you don't mind he hadn't eaten healthy food since he was let loose in a supermarket a couple of weeks ago." Jasper explained not looking over at her as his eyes were transfixed on the TV before him.

"Oh it's quite alright dear. Anyway Good Morning Carlisle and I wanted to take you guys out to eat for breakfast at IHOP. So came in here to tell you guys to get ready but I don't see Rose or Bella here." she said looking around before settling on the chair next to the bed.

"Sorry ***turned his face towards her*** Good Morning Yeah their in the bathroom already-Bella's in the bathroom here and Rose is in the bathroom in the guest room guys put me into before- they said something about waking up to a drowning scream and loud laughing***he shrugged the picked up another piece of lettuce and resumed back to feeding Motor while the top of Esme's cheeks turned pink* **meaning that it was time to get ready to meet you guys down stairs for breakfast before you wake us up and tell us to. So they said I could go into the whichever bathroom after whoever's done first." Jasper explained turning back his attention to what he was watching on TV.

Esme seeing that his main attention happen to be coming from the TV asked him what he was watching. "While don't call me dorky but I like to read, watch, and /or learn things about history especially during the Civil War period and other wars and battles that happen throughout history. The political and social factors that result to the conflict(s) doesn't really matter much to me so as long as there military action involved. Anyway to answer you question; the history channel. Today their showing a marathon of American conflicts throughout the years up till the Middle Eastern war now." Jasper said with so much enthusiasm and wonder all while still watching the galore on the TV.

"Jasper you anything but a dork to love history in fact your love for military history makes me think you were a military operative in one of your past lives." Esme said smiling down at him and ruffling his blond hair.

"Oh mom…" Jasper paused slapping his mouth shut with his hands looking wide eyed at Esme with shock. While Motor started to climb up his shirt to reach the lettuce in his hand.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW OR IT MIGHT BE LONGER WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!**

**

* * *

**Jasper realized what he said and couldn't come up with anything to say but when Esme found words to after shaking out of her shock the bed room door flew revealing a grumpy Rose struggling brushing out the tangled in her long bond hair that look as if it touch the back of her behind.

Esme's and Jasper's heads snapped up and looked at Rose who hadn't seem to see their scared and shocked expressions on their faces. As she walked over to where her where her pet bunny's cage, King Henry and picked him and put him on the bed then took a piece of baby carrot from the feeding bowl to feed him while she worked on her hair.

"Morning Esme. Jasper the shower is yours so get your stinky butt in there before I force you to because 'girls go to Mars to get more stars while boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider. Ha-ha'" Rose sang and laugh as she remember last she annoyed Jasper with that rhyme in school once having the whole so of girls singing it to the boys for a good week or two.

"Y-Yeah, yeah s-sure R-Rose sure." Jasper stuttered quickly gathering random clothes like he was guy who had a one night stand and was leaving quickly before the girl could wake up. Jasper grab his towel and ran out the door that seem like blur went by. All while avoiding eye contact from Esme and Rose in the room even forgetting to put Motor in the cage instead of leaving him on the bed.

"Well that was weird." Rose shrugged. "But that's just Jasper." Rose stated and went back to brushing her hair and watching King Henry eat his carrot and occasionally looking up to smile at Esme.

"Alright as soon as Jasper and Bella are done getting ready could you make sure you all come door stairs to the front door we want to take you guys out to IHOP for breakfast before the people start to rush in and we have wait for our food. Okay?" Esme explained then asked. Rose nodded.

Esme rose up from the bed and walked slowly towards the door then slipped out and close it behind her. She rest her body on the door and closed her eyes reliving the moment Jasper called her 'mom'. She was so mixed of emotions and questions swirled around her head making her dizzy and developing a headache at the same time.

She didn't know how long she stood there resting on the closed door just collecting herself until someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped back eyes wide open and almost scream but she saw it was only Carlisle although she still rested her hand over her heart hoping to calm down.

"Is everything alright darling? I didn't mean to startle you I just wanted to tell you that I was ready." Carlisle asked concern looking at Esme with hands on top of her shoulders.

"No, no Carlisle I'm alright just wasn't excepting you that's all." Esme lied halfly to reassured her husband. "Come let's go down stairs and make sure to get everything ready to leave before the children get down stairs." Esme said walking pass him.

"Yeah lets do that. Just make sure you don't startle yourself because next time you could go into labor. Remember you are carrying twins so premature birth is high especially before the actually due date." Carlisle agreed and reminded her knowing that his wife wasn't going to tell him the whole truth unless she wants to at her own time. So he wasn't going to badger her or rusher for it.

Esme turn and walked back to Carlisle and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Sorry dear, I 'll try to be careful it you promise to stop worrying all the time." Esme said jokingly to her husband.

Carlisle took her hand that was on his cheek and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "You know I will always worry about you and the children all together because I love you all so much." Then brought it between them and rubbed small thumb circles over it. "Now lets go down. Shall we?" Carlisle said and arched his arched his for her to take.

"We shall." Esme giggled and put her arm into his.

Meanwhile when Esme and Carlisle were descending down the steps. Jasper came out of the guest next to his and his sisters guest bed room. He entered the room fully dress and hair dried.

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed as she saw his dried hair. "Hey, how come your hair dry? I hope you washed it. Otherwise the whole shower was a waste." Rose asked and scolded.

Jasper sat on the end of the bed and started to put on his sneakers. "Rose if your nose wasn't so far up the air like you are the almighty himself you would have been able to see the hair dryer that was on the bathroom counter lying there." Jasper said annoyed at his sister.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well mister I know everything about **little **things. How come Bella didn't she the hair dry either?" Rose said smugly.

"Well because she-" Jasper was cut off.

'**Because **I'm scared of the whole noise from that hair dryer thing it's sound like a vacuum cleaner in a monster's mouth. Plus it's you and Jasper's fault for making me see that "Underworld" movie in the theater that we sneaked into to." Bella explained calling from over her guinea pig, Angels cage to putting food in her bowl.

"Any way we need to go downstairs before they come back up here to get us." Rose said putting her hair in a half ponytail and letting some of her front hair come out on her face on the sides. "Oh and Bella you **better **keep your braided pigtails that way until we all get back in this house. **Understood?**" Rose threatened her with her finger pointed at Bella.

"Okay, pssh don't have a cow." Bella said. Rose turn to her and they started to chase after each other until Jasper open the door and they ran out and eventually went down the stairs. While Jasper followed behind them walking.

Carlisle seeing the commotion coming through the front door from bringing the car to the front of the house instead of making the children go to the garage. "Whoa, whoa, what's going here?" He said jokingly

Rose and Bella stopped dead in their tracks but before they could stay anything Jasper spoke form behind them. "They just doing the whole sister to sister bonding ritual in which one complains about hair while the other says bad things about said hair. Then chase after one another." Jasper laughed.

"Well then if we all could be civil for the moment, can we please get on with breakfast so you two can have more energy for this later to today," Carlisle joked and laughed.

Rose and Bella blushed and grab their coats and went outside to the car with Jasper and Carlisle laughing together closely behind them.

When everyone got into the car and Esme took in the surroundings with Bella's and Rose's red face and Jasper and Carlisle laughing. "Hey what's gotten into all of you?" Esme questioned.

Carlisle started the car and made his way to back out. "Well it all started…" Carlisle continued to tell her what happen and the children then told stories about their most embarrassing moments and Carlisle and Ems did the same.

The talking lasted them the whole 40 minute ride to IHOP in Seattle. Te waitress at the front asked them about how much in heir party and directed them to their seats and table. They all order and eat quietly.

An hour later they were finished and Carlisle paid for everything and left a tip to the server, cook, and the waitress.

The Cullens and the children went outside as they decided to walk to the park a few blocks from here to have some serene quiet time with some fun added in.

While walking Carlisle talked to Jasper about his interest on military that Esme told him about after her conversation with Jasper. "Hey Jasper I heard your interested in military. Is that right?" Jasper looked up to him and nodded and continued to walk. "Good I was thinking that you would like to play **Call of Duty** both one and two. My son Emmett got frustrated with it cause he can never understand it or beat it so he quit and shove it back into the shelves in the game room. So I was wondering if you'll be better at it since you watch those military shows and seems like the way you talk about it you have love for it. Anyway what I'm trying to say is would you like to play it when we all get home?" Carlisle explained and asked at the end.

Jasper nodded furiously and hugged him that stopped everyone from walking. "Seriously you really don't have to ask. I loved that game when I played it in the GameStop store when it came out. In fact we should go home right now pssh the park will always be there but beating that game-" Jasper was cut off with Rose's hand.

"Yeah and the game will be there too **just **like the park so lets go there first before you lock yourself in the game room and we never see you again until your done with it. Sssh Jasper your such a game nerd especially with action games." Rose said removing her hand from mouth then put it to her brother's ear and drag him to continue the walk to the park.

Esme and Bella giggled and Carlisle just shook his head and continued walking with everyone now to the park.

**

* * *

**** Author's Note:**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO SO REVIEW,VOTE, REVIEW, VOTE, & REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:Playground Rumble

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Looking for Love, Family, and a Home**

**Chapter Six: Playground Rumble**

The Cullens and the kids arrived at the Seattle park.

The park was very big and very state of they art. The jungle gym was three stories high and was image as a pirate ship it had four slides; two all straighten out, one all curve out and waved shaped on the sides, and the last slide was white and brown that was like a tunnel slide all cover until you get to the bottom. **(AN:/The Jungle Gym on my profile). **There was two playgrounds connected together one was the colorful pirate and non-pirate sides of the playground. The other was a red, blue, and green playground. **(AN:/ Playround Pics on my profile). **Both put Jasper, Bella, and Rose in awed then had them leave Esme and Carlisle so fast that it was almost gave them whiplash.

"This place is **SO COOL**." Jasper exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"I don' t know about you guys but I'm certainly going to try out that tire swing over there by that tree." Rose already speeding off as she saw a girl walking towards it.

"Hey Rose, WAIT you know we have to watch out for Bella!!!" Jasper yelled to Rose who had reach the tire swing before the girl and gave her a glare that sent the little girl off crying and running "Mommy, Daddy".

"Oh Jasper stop being a worry wart. The Cullens are right there on the playground benches looking at us. So stop up and stop worrying nothing is going to happen to our little _**baby **_Belly Bells. Okay?" Rose screamed back as she went back and forth swinging on the tire swing.

"Okay then.** *turned to Bella* **Alright Bella you know where the Cullens are and Rose. Now I'm going to be on the climbing part of the Jungle Gym. So if you need me or anyone else you can just-" Bella cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know where to find you guys if I'm in trouble." Bella waved Jasper off then begun to walk to the sandbox. Bella turn to Jasper and started to walk backwards to the sandbox as she continued to talk to him. "Come on Jasper you really have to give -WO, WOA, WOOOOAAAHHH!!!" Bella was going to say more to Jasper before she started to fall over backwards with her arms making little circle to try and gain some balance but failed miserably when her left foot went all the way up in the air causing her to completely fall over in the sandbox.

The Cullens, Jasper, Rose, and a few other parents that saw they young Bella fall rush over to check if she was okay.

"Ohh girl that was a nasty fall." One parent said looking hand s on her knees looking down at her.

"Oh dear are you alright?" Other asked in the same position as the previous parent.

"Bella, Bella sweetheart are you hurt at all?" Carlisle asked concernedly he broke through the crowd of parents with Esme on his arm.

Bella who heard all the voice around her only recognized Carlisle's fanatic voice. She open her eyes slowly who she didn't know were closed. Bella looked sacredly around te faces before her which she didn't recognized until she spotted her siblings and the Cullens worried faces.

"No nothings hurt but my clumsy friend defiantly made her appearance be known today whether I wanted her or not to do." Bella joked and the crowd of parents laughed and slowly started to depart from the scene and headed back to look after their children.

Carlisle let o of Esme's hand and pick up Bella into his arms like a cradled baby. "Well let us dust you off and take a real good look at you to make sure especially with your sprained arm and all." Carlisle said and walked towards the bench him and his wife where sitting at.

Esme turn towards her siblings. "You guys can go on and go play. We'll take care of Bella until she can go back and go play. Okay guys?" Esme asked reassuringly to both Rose and Jasper.

"Sure just remember to tell Bella to say hi to me and Jasper when she's done so we could feel better about everything." Rose said and Jasper nodded.

"Of course sweetie. Now go on and play, I wouldn't want you guys to say that you didn't have much fun at the park." Esme smiled turning them around to so she could push them gently back towards the playground.

Rose and Jasper nodded then ran off back to where they were originally playing.

Minutes later Bella was back to playing and gave both of her siblings waves signaling she was ok.

While Carlisle finish with checking out Bella seeing nothing really wrong sent her back to go play. Just in time as Eleazer and his wife Carmen came by to chat with the Cullens leaving completely distracted form the children.

A half an hour of playing Bella had already build a town of sandcastles and sand snowman that caught the attention of some kids and adults on the playground to look at her work. Jasper played and climbed up, down, and across the Jungle Gym. While sometimes making it seem like Military boot camp to competed over and over again.

While Rose was having a good time swinging looking up at in the trees as the partly shaded her from the nice bright sun. A girl that was big like ten years and had her dark brown hair was a the length to her shoulders. Her hair was style boyishly with it parted a evenly and the hair ends looking like it was just cut. She had freckles on her cream skin cheeks on her face. Her eyebrow furrowed together and that made her eyes look darken even with the sun's light shining on half her face. The girls body was a little chubby as her arms were crossed to look threatening right below her chest.

The girl stood there looking directly at Rose breathing hard and loud so Rose would know she was here next to her waiting for her attention. Rose drop her head to look in front her where she saw the girl and two other girls one with mid-back long red hair with little bit on tanned skin but still cream color and the other with short black hair had nice dark golden skin both standing the same way like the girl before her but standing at least 2 or 3 feet behind her with each if them on either side of the girl. Rose also saw the little girl who went off crying and running calling after her parents right next to the tall chubby girl with her hands and her hips. Her face set smug and eyes shinnying with glint of amusement and angry looking straight at Rosalie. Her hair and her eyes were the same color but the little girl had longer hair put up in a neat tucked ponytail.

The girl waited until the tire swing stop moving until she spoke. "Hey goldilocks, my little sister told me that you took the tire swing away from her and then gave her a mean look. Isn't that right Bessie?" The girl said with angry in her voice not taking her eyes off of Rose.

"Sure did Sid." The little girl known as Bessie said with playful evil smirk.

"Well what you gotta say now goldilocks for your last words." The big girl named Sid said cracking her knuckles together as she made tight fist still not taking her eyes off of Rose.

Rose huffed and rolled her eyes and jumped off the tire swing chubby stomach touch Rose's skinny one.

Rose face was set in disgust as this happen. "Well there's three things **I'm **gonna tell you to do so you could avoid **embarrassment AND pain** from me." Sid looked her up and down did the same smirk as her little sister with a relax amused evil look.

Rose looked her right in the and counted with each of her fingers as she went along. "**One-my name ain't no "Goldilocks unless must be the three bears. It's Rosalie to you 'tomboy' ***Rose poked the Sid's chest hardly when she called her a tomboy.* **Secondly- YOU and your wannabe thug life crew better back the HELL off me because I KNOW all this UGLINESS have got to be contagious. ***Rose said sizing up to her so there were now face to face.* **Thirdly-Maybe if you give some of that male lip hair you got to your crybaby sister over there. Maybe, just maybe she might be man enough to handle situations like this ***Rose pointed to the surroundings around.* **she wouldn't need her Shrek like sister here with her rat looking companions with her to solve them. Unless you want ME to PERSONALLY teach you a lesson you'll never forget.**" Rose finished never changing the hard look on her face and the glare in her eyes as she spoke.

Sid stood back a little but not out of fear but for a challenge. "Oh yeah." Sid said cockily to Rose shoving her shoulders her making Rose step a little backwards almost hitting the tire swing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE OR YOU'LL NOT HAVE HAPPY DREAMS NEXT TIME YOU SLEEP**

* * *

Rose regained her composure quickly and shoved back Sid violently making Sid almost fall over on the floor if it wasn't for the two girls holding her up "Yeah **tomboy **bring it on." Rose pulled her fist up to her face waiting for her to swing. Sid launch at Rose leaving them tumbling on the floor beating each other up.

While that fight was going on the other side of the playground Jasper saw a group of boys from on the top of the Jungle Gym pushing around a young boy right after taking his lunch in the brown bag and stomping on it as the boy was begging for them to "please stop" with tears coming down his face. Jasper ignore that but now he couldn't ignore the pushing the little by around and around in their little four man torture circle. Jasper shook his head left to right with his eyes close knowing the consequences if went to defend the boy and how much it wouldn't matter if did decide to tell the adults about this knowing that the boy will still be picked on the next day like nothing ever happen or worse the same thing would just happen to another boy but a lot, a lot worse. So Jasper let out a long huge breath and open his eyes. Jasper jumped down from the Jungle Gym and walked cautiously over to group of bullying boys.

"HEY LET HIM GO!!!" Jasper yelled when he got in front of them.

The boys turned to face the where the voice had come form and not to long did their eyes land on Jasper.

"Hey boys hold the puny squirt while I handle this light work over here." The boy said as he fixed his black shirt and combed back his neck high straight brown hair with the black he took out his pocket. The boy put the comb back into his pocket as he reached Jasper face to face sizing him up.

Jasper took his time to examine the boy was doing to him. The boy look like something out of the movie/play "Grease" with his dark sunglass and a lollipop in his mouth, his friends behind him had their black jacket on with their own black sunglasses and lollipops in their mouths. Jasper saw a hanging on the playground climb cage automatically concluding that it was the boy's jacket. The boy had hair pulled back with two pairs of hairs at the side of his forehead like Orlando Bloom in "Pirates Of The Caribbean" hair. His skin was cream color with a hint of foreign touch on it. He wore a plain white shirt and black shorts along with his group of friends.

Once there was finished looking over each other. The boy spoke " So, what were you saying punk?" The boy said peeking up to jasper through the tops of sunglasses showing his dark blue eyes.

Jasper didn't flinch an inch but instead clenched and unclench fingers flexing them in and out of a fist. " You heard what I said. I said for you guys to LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." Jasper said making the last three loud and in a threatening voice. Having each word make his head incline farther into the boy's face showing him with his hard look that he wasn't at all.

The boy flinched a litlle blinking twice and then regained himself step back to Jasper's face having their nose touching both of their eyes full with enrage fury waiting to erupt, teeth clenched together showing like an animal ready for a fight, and hands in a tight fists.

"Hey boss, what's going on? Need our help or something?" One of the boys seeing the tension between them said in an tough Italian voice sounding little amusing but still tough all the same.

"Yeah, yeah Gino out with the puny munchkin we got bigger fish to fry." The boy know as boss said to Gino without looking away from Jasper's face.

Gino and his friends push the boy to the ground. The boy wasted no time scrambling up to his feet and running. All the while passing Jasper murmuring 'thank yous' to him.

As soon as the boy scram Gino and his friends joined their boss and surrounded Jasper all the while cracking their knuckles and necks. Jasper still stand unaffected by their scared tactic.

"Well Blondie it seems like where going to have to put you in your place." The boss said menacingly and with a smirk that showed half of his teeth.

Through his head back laughing and then looked back at him. "Ha-ha funny because I was thinking the same thing about you and your little immature group here." Jasper said back at him.

The boss growled "That's it." He then grab the collar a of Jasper's shirt and pulled his fist back then swung it to jasper' face. But luckily for Jasper he ducked and it instead hit one of his friends in the face. The boy that got hit complained that his nose was bleeding. Jasper saw this opportunity while he still was in a crouch and punched the boss boy in the stomach. Making the boss fall over. All the bys all got up and jumped on Jasper getting in a few hits on while kicked and punched strategically with every hit.

Fight went on and on, on both sides of the playground while the kids that notice split to see both fights. All screaming out "Fight, Fight, Fight!!!", "Come on punch him harder man!!!", "Ohh that's gotta hurt.", "Ha-ha your getting your but whooped!!!", and other things only those lines.

Bella saw the commotion and her siblings in the fight and quickly ran over to Carlisle and Esme. All the while tripping and getting up there. She also yelled out for them "CARLISLE , ESME. ESME, CARLISLE!!!".

When She finally reached them. Esme and Carlisle quickly went towards Bella and asked her at the same time. "Bella, Bella what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" Looking fanatically over her for bruises and cuts.

Bella shook her head violently meaning 'No'. "Look my brother and sister are in a fight. My sister is by that tire swing and my brother is behind the Jungle Gym near that climbing cage. NOW GO. PLEASE HLP THEM!!!" Bella explained then yell worried if her sister and brother are alright.

Carlisle quickly nodded. "Eleazer I need you to go get Jasper. He has short neck blond hair that is curly and wavy all the same. Alright" Eleazer nodded. "Good. Now go I'll get Rosalie. Bella you stay here with Esme and Carmen so when we come back with them you all will be together." Bella nodded as Carlisle rushed over to where Rosalie was and Eleazer did the same with Jasper.

When Carlisle finally got over to where Rose was he had to fight his way to through screaming children throwing up fists encouraging the two girls to fight. As he got through he went over to girls and found Rose sitting on top of the girl slapping, scratching, pulling her hair, claming her head repeatedly on the ground and punching her all in the face. Carlisle ran right behind Rose then bend down and pulled her off the girl by her shoulders while Rose keep saying "Who your goldilocks now you ugly witch…Come one put me down let me at her!!!". Girl on the floor from Carlisle could hear was crying and asking for her Mommy. That's when a women appeared and yelled out "Who did this to my child!?!? Aww baby what happen?".

Carlisle was able to take Rose out of the crowd but she keep repeating kicking her feet up in the air in an attempt to escape Carlisle's hold on her so she can go back and keep beating up the girl. So Carlisle pulled her over his shoulder and hold down her legs that was now in frond of his chest and stomach. Seeing that her escape attempts wasn't going to happen. Rose finally gave up and crossed her arms looking angrily at the ground floor.

Eleazer already tore Jasper away from the boys and had him staring waiting the on the park benches where Esme took his face into her hands and began to examine it. Carlisle set Rose down and pulled out a first aid kit he had out for Bella before. And looked over at Rose who had a cut above her right eyebrow that was bleeding slightly.

Carlisle was cleaning up her face when he saw from the corner of his eye a sickly looking Bella. "Hey Bella, baby what's wrong? You don't look so good?" Carlisle said as he finished cleaning up Rose's cut and bandage it.

Before Bella could find the words or the ability to speak Jasper did for her. "Oh she doesn't like the sight and smell of blood not even her own. All because it makes her ill, dizzy, and a headache then eventually want to puke." Jasper explained while he lick the blood from his bottom lick.

"Thanks Jasper." Carlisle faced Bella. "Now Bella I need you to put your head down between your knees and breath in and out slowly. Okay? Cause that would stop the nausea and all of the other symptoms for now. Bella nodded slowly and went into the position Carlisle told her to do.

Carlisle walked over to jasper and saw that he had a cut on the left part of his bottom lip, a cut on his right cheek with a reddish coloring that means it will bruise if the not swelled down, and other bruise on his right bottom jaw. Carlisle quickly attended to the wounds and bandage up the cuts. Next he got some ice in a plastic bag from the hot dog vender in the park and told Jasper to keep the ice on the right side of his face so the swelling could go down on his cheek and jaw.

"Alright I'm done here. Now I'll go see the parents of the other children that were in the fights to tend to their wounds and talk calmly to their parents to get to the bottom of this and convince them not to take any police or legal action against us and the children." Carlisle stood up and said good bye and thank you to Eleazer and Carmen for their help in the matter. He turn to Esme and told her to get the kids and herself some hotdogs, chips, and drinks for their lunch and he'll meet her and the kids back in the car to go home after he was done here.

After what seemed like forever Carlisle return to his family and started the car and drove off from the Seattle park.

After all the silence "Wow you guys really cause damage especially you Jasper. I mean serious honey you should have seen those four boys. All of them had either a left or right black eye, either right or left bust lip, either a left or right bruised cheek, and the sides of the ribs were bruised too for each boy on a different side. One boy's leg had bite mark and another had a foot shoe print bruise shape on his leg that cause both of them to be limping. They all looked like they been beat by a tornado not a 8 year old boy. And Rose WOW she did number on that girl's face her was a…um…Sidney, yeah anyway her arms was full on nail marks , her face had one side with small hand print and the other was just bruised and scrapped, and most parts o her hair was pulled out which made some bald spots there and leaving redness in the area. Seriously so much damage." Carlisle said with wonder and amusement.

"CARLISLE YOU DO NOT ENCOURAGE SUCH BEHAVIOR!!!" Esme screamed a him which caused him to swerve slightly in shock of her voice. "Violence is never the answer to anything." Esme turn in her car seat to looked at Jasper and Rose. "You guys could have told us what had happen and not take it into your own hands and beat up those children like that." Esme explained with disappointment in her voice.

"We know that Esme but it's not like we started they-"

"It doesn't matter **who **started it Jasper. Wrong is wrong and that no matter **what **you told yourself what you were fighting for and the reasons behind it. It still doesn't make what you did any better than them **NO **matter how you put it." Esme said with understanding. Jasper looked don't tears swelled up in his eyes as he tried to hide it from but Esme saw anyway. "Aw Jasper I know you have valid reason or reasons behind it and I promise you once we get home after we all get our selves taken care of . We'll discuss what happen at the park and we'll go on from there. But you now realize the wrongs of what you saw and thought was right?" Esme said and questioned him lastly. Jasper nodded then removed the bag of ice from his face and flexed it then wince at the pain he felt.

Carlisle reached over and took her hand rubbing it soothingly. Esme turned back into her seat facing front and smiled. The silence was welcomed back into the car and everyone didn't do any to disrupt it.

The Cullens had just got into the "Welcome to Forks" sign and continued their way home. Everyone in the car wondering about punishment and first lesson in true parenting.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Look on sunday is my birthday so I'll not be updating **

**I'll be putting of chapter of another story so Chapter Seven for this will be on hold for a while.**

**ANYWHOM**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

* * *


	7. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!!**

**To my loyal and all so great readers out there. I here to say that I'm ****NOT ****nor am I ****STOPING ANY OF MY STORIES****. **

**I'm soo sorry you guys. I've just been really busy with school seeing as it's my senior year and I have been busy with stuff that takes up my whole week. No kidding either.**

**So just so you know what it's like to me for a week here's my schedule:**

**Sunday**

**~7am-11am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~11am-2pm-Get ready for work and go on the train**

**~Work from 2pm-10pm**

**

* * *

**

Monday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~School from 9:16am-2:45am that includes Economics, AP Government and Politics, College Advisor meet up on Mondays only, Advance Trigonometry, Gym, and lastly AP English Literature.**

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-9:30pm-Work **

**~9:30pm-10:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Tuesday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School **

**~Day off from work.**

**~Go to SAT Prep from 4pm-6pm**

**~6pm-8pm-On train next do hw, then watch some TV, and lastly go to bed.**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School **

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-9:30pm-Work **

**~9:30pm-10:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Thursday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School**

**~Day off from work.**

**~Go to SAT Prep from 4pm-6pm**

**~6pm-8pm-On train next do hw, then watch some TV, and lastly go to bed.**

**

* * *

**

Friday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School**

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-10:30pm-Work **

**~10:30pm-11:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Saturday

**~6am-7am-Eat breakfast, take a shower, and get ready**

**~Off form Work**

**~7am-8:30am-Arrive to my college class**

**~8:30am-11am-In my college class**

**~11am-12pm-On train**

**~12pm-10pm-Do hw, watch TV and go to sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Okay you see how hectic my 12 grade senior year of High School is.**

*******Oh and the college class thing is just pre-college credit class that I don't have to pay for so I'll have the college credits for when I actually go to college for that class. I take sociology.**

"**Another thing in other counties I heard don't know about AP (Advance Placement) classes so I'll you- It's a class that is set up for honorary students in any grade that has the understanding to take a college/university level class which he/she will receive college credits for once completed and pass the AP Exam to receive the full credits.**

**So there you go and I don't have class on October 3rd**** so I'll do a one chapter update on ****ALL ****my stories.**

**Again sorry. When I get the new chapter for my stories up I will replace this tab with it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND JUST STICK BY AND PRAY THAT I DON'T CRAZY FROM MY HECTIC SCHDULE LIFE!!!!**

**P.S. My God-sister is pregnant with a boy that I call Chubby Cheeks since from the ultra-sound he had chubby cheeks. Any whom he WAS suppose to be born yesterday but this kid has his mind made up that he's to comfortable in that tummy of hers. So we're all have to wait for any signs of him wanting to come out for this week and maybe a few days after words because no one wants to be pregnant for 10 months instead of 9. **


End file.
